


Tickets to Ride

by Jinkies_Lydia



Series: Riskiest business of Rick's [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes Place after 2X02.  The reader has decided to warm up to the idea of Rick's flirting. And has found the perfect opener after Rick returns with a fist full of tickets from Blips and Chitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets to Ride

Weeks had passed since Rick had shown up in your room to teach Morty a lesson. You hadn’t the nerve to go next door and demand Rick finish what he started, and since then you had found your hand down your underwear tweaking to the memory several times. Some of those times were when you’d notice Rick out in the drive way working on his space ship.

You had even made a list of pros and cons to pursuing the nasty old man. At the moment, sitting on the open window sill you keep folding and unfolding the paper while watching the drive way of the Smith’s house. A while ago Rick and Morty had taken off on some adventure…giving you time to summon your courage to make a bold move on Rick. “Get it together….there’s no way this plan can backfire. He made the first move!” you mumble to yourself giving yourself a boost of confidence as you climb off the window, moving towards your full length mirror to prim your weapon of choice- your outfit of opportunity.

Under the oversized long sleeved plaid shirt which came down to nearly your knees you wore a ripped up Smashing Pumpkins band tee. It was in rough shape; expose your bra between the rips and flowing just below your ribs. The plaid shirt was unbuttoned down to a few inches above your belly button to expose the t-shirt. The plaid shirt was long enough to cover up the fact you wore nothing under it besides your panties. On your feet were ankle high black boots with a thick 3 inch heels and a few buckles to tie your grunge look together. You’d never been quite ready to depart with the phase. 

A whirling noise from outside caught your attempt from primping, and you rush for the window to see Rick’s space ship land in the driveway with a car load of disgruntled males. Including Jerry, “What the fuck….” You purse your lips together, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Well that was a story for another day, and after Jerry was gone back into the house you make a move for the door to head to the Smith house.

Your pace is quick but careful, taking cover behind cars when you can see Morty still outside with Rick, arguing about something while Rick seems to be shaking a fist of tickets in Morty’s face. Like the crap you get at a “Chucky Cheese” or “Dave and Busters”. Morty seems to have gotten enough of Rick’s antics and follows behind Jerry into the house. You make your move to walk by the Smith’s drive way before Rick can get off somewhere else. 

Rick is looking for a place to put the useless tickets when you stroll to the edge of the driveway, “Aren’t you too old for Dave and Busters? I thought that was a dude bro’s hang out-and you are at least two decades too late for that crowd,” you taunted Rick, with your hands perched on your hips while smiling in a smug fashion.

“These aren’t from that shit hole. Took Morty to a real kicking arcade, like Earth has anything to offer against the vast Galaxies above our heads.” Rick leans against the side of his space ship, eyeing you, “You seem to have better taste than my grandson so maybe I’ll take you to Blips & Chitz next time. Still got plenty of flerbos left, after Morty took a Morty on the whole day.” Rick’s flirty tone quickly returns to his usual aggravated tone.

You approach Rick smiling, “So these tickets, you give them over for prizes right? Or is that just an Earth thing?” you said crossing your arms over your stomach, eyeing the fist full of tickets. “Yeah that’s how the place works,” Rick replies, shifting his weight to his other foot. You reach out grabbing the end of one of the long strings of tickets he’s holding, rubbing the paper between your fingers, “And of course the prizes up there with the stars is better than Earth’s too right?”

“Clearly, why waste the fuel-“ Rick is rolling his eyes over your line of questioning till you yank the tickets out of his hand, counting them. “My my, you did so much poorer than I thought. What is this, 80 tickets?” You made a clicking noise with your tongue. Rick snatches the tickets out of your hands, embarrassed. “I hardly got to play one game there before Morty had to save some fart creature-“while Rick was making excuses you slid your hands up the sides of your thighs under the shirt hem. 

“Sooo interesting Rick really, but I challenge your argument. Earth has way better prizes, you just aren’t looking in the right direction.” You have your back to street, as you turn your body towards Rick raising the hem of your shirt high enough to expose your lacy panties, “80 tickets are about the right price for these babies. You want to trade in?”

Rick for once is speechless at first, staring at the fancy pants you are sporting, “What other prizes are there? Are there uh-more expensive prizes I could save up for?” He is leaning down to you with a sleazy smile, “And what do you get out of having my tickets?” 

“The upper hand-I mean you are taking me to Blips and Chitz one day-those places are rip offs when it comes to prize prices. So what do you say Rick-panties now or do you want to save up for a more….yummy prize?” You wiggle your hips from side to side a bit as an enticing maneuver before dropping your shirt back down.

Rick squints at you calculating probably how to squeeze a deal out of you for both, “List ‘em for me sweetie.” Smirking you lean against the spaceship too with one arm, “500 for some quality mouth play. Either way, I can dine on you or you can dine on me. A 1000 for full riggity wrecking pussy game. The weirder the request the higher the price.”

“Is that it? I can get that in one trip. And I’ll take that first offer now,” Rick puts the tickets in the breast pocket of your shirt, and holds out an awaiting hand for your panties, cocky as hell about the challenge you’d issue. You roll your eyes while bending down to slid off the lacy fabric, as slow as possible. Glancing up through your lashes at Rick while doing so you let your eyes draw down from his face to his crotch as the fabric slides past your knees and calves to your ankles. Stepping out of them, and straighten your back you drop the fabric in his waiting hand. “Better get to scoring old man, show me what you got soon alright? Oh before I forget,” you take Rick by the back of his wild hair and draw your body up to his for a short soft kiss.

After pulling away from him, you wink, “That’s a freebie. Uh I guess I’m gonna go now but yeah…um hit me up when you score, Rick.” You are fumbling over yourself, losing your smooth operation but it doesn’t seem to hurt your wager. You aren’t half way down the road to your own house when you hear Rick’s space ship firing up and see him pumping his fist in the air with your panties wrapped around his wrist like a good luck bracelet and before he shuts his door you can hear him yell, “Blips and Chitz bitches!”

You maybe should of made those prices higher, because two days later Rick was knocking on your door with more tickets than he could spend on an afternoon of romping in the sheets with you.


End file.
